gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (CW)
DIESE SEITE BEFINDET SICH IN BEARBEITUNG !!! Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars zu erreichen. Hauptmissionen 41% *Chinatown Wars Einleitung „Bild:Kenny_Radaricon.png“ Onkel Kenny *Pursuit Farce *Under the Gun *Payback *The Wheelman *Tricks of the Triad *Natural Burn Killer *Recruitment Drive *Carpe ‘Dime’ *Store Wars „Bild:Chan_Radaricon.png“ Chan Jaoming *Pimp his Ride *Whack the Racers *Jackin' Chan *Raw Deal *Sa-Boat-Age *Counterfeit Gangster Zhou Ming *Stealing the Show *Flatliner *Bomb Disposal *Driven to Destruction *Cash & Burn *Dragon Haul Z *The Fandom Menace *So Near, Yet Sonar 'Hsin Jaoming' *Trail Blazer *The Offshore Offload *One Shot, One Kill *By Myriads of Swords *A Shadow of Doubt *Friend or Foe? 'Wade Heston' *The Tow Job *The Tail Bagging the Dogs *Weapon of Mass Distraction *Street of Rage *Operation Northwood *Torpedo Run 'Lester Leroc' *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! 'Rudy D'Avanzo' *Grave Situation *Steal the Wheels *The World's a Stooge *Oversights zufällige Leute mit 14 Missionen 9,56% 16 andere Jobs 4,37% folgende Jobs sind gemeint *Taxifahrer *Polizei *Feuerwehr *Krankenwagenfahrer *Dienstreisen auf Algonquin (West-Teil der Karte) *'Willis SMG' - töte Gangmitgleider und zerstöre ihre Fahrzeuge um Punkte zu sammeln Medallien: B; 2500-S; G *Liberty State Delivery - Holen Sie sich Gold durch das ausliefern der Pakete Ort: Blauer Lieferwagen in der Nähe der Post im Middle East Park Belohnung: Teil 1 der 2-teiligen Mission um 100 Drogen-Päckchen zu transportieren (Alpha E-Mail-Übertragung auf die andere Insel ist Teil 2) *HoboTron - Verteidigen Sie sich in einen Angriff gegen viele Obdachlose Ort: Friedhof am Südufer von North Colony Island Belohnung: Es macht eine Menge Spaß! Es gibt auch einen Anteil bei 100%-igem Abschluss *Noodle Run - Stellen 15 Lieferungen zu, um Gold zu bekommen Ort: Dragon Wagon außerhalb des Restaurants in Chinatown Belohnung: Teil 1 der 2-teiligen Mission, um Regenerierende Gesundheit zu bekommen, wenn sie unter 25% fällt *Transfender Invitational - Gewinnen Sie alle Rennen für Gold Ort: Planungstafel in der Nähe von Bord Purgatory (Fegefeuer) Pay'n'Spray Belohnung: Mehrfach-Missions-Herausforderung zum Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Händler (Formel R und 500 XLR8) Diese Missionen haben alle mit dem Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Markt zu tun, erledige sie alle für eine Belohnung *East-Side-Escapade - gewinnen Sie das Rennen in weniger als 50 Sekunden für Gold Ort: Banshee am Gehsteig in East Holland in der Nähe eines bunten Wand-Posters *Patriot Park TT - Holen Sie Gold in allen 4 Patriot-Kursen Ort: Patriot neben dem Clubhaus und großen Teich in Mittel-Park *Wetscapade TT - Holen Sie Gold in allen 4 Jet-Ski-Kursen Ort: Wet Ski in der Nähe der Schott-Treppe an der östlichen Küste in Lancet *Midtown Mayhem - gewinnen Sie das Rennen in weniger als 50 Sekunden für Gold Ort: Sultan in der Nähe der bunten Graffiti auf dem großen Parkplatz im Meat Quarter *Loose Change - gewinnen Sie das Rennen in weniger als 50 Sekunden für Gold Ort: Cavalcade FXT auf dem Bauhof in der Nähe einer Kettensäge in Castle Gardens *Dienstreisen auf Bohan / Dukes / Broker (Nord- und Ost-Teil der Karte) *Liberty City Gun Club - Gold für alle Waffen-Trainings Ort: Südwest-Ecke des Francis Airport District Belohnung: Billigere Waffen bei AmmuNation *Alpha Mail Delivery - Holen Sie sich Gold beim Pakete-ausliefern Ort: Blauer Lieferwagen auf dem Alpha-Mail-Parkplatz im Industriegebiet Belohnung: Teil 2 der 2-teiligen Mission um 100 Drogen-Päckchen zu transportieren *Warehouse Raid - Töten SIe die Wachen und stehlen Sie die Vans aus dem Lager Ort: Chase-Point-Lager Belohnung: Die Drogen im gestohlenen Van *'Tattoo Parlor' - schaffe in der Zeit soviele Tatoos wie möglich Ort: Salon in Cerveza Heights (auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des ersten Speicherhauses) Belohnung: Cash Medallien: 10-B; 15-S; 20-G *Fast Tracks - Holen Sie sich Gold im Renn- und Schießkurs mit dem Rhino-Panzer Ort: Rhino außerhalb des Lagers auf dem Francis-Flughafen Belohnung: Anteil des 100%-igen Abschlusses *Noodle Run - Stellen 15 Lieferungen zu um Gold zu bekommen Ort: Dragon Wagon außerhalb des Restaurants in Cerveza Heights Belohnung: Teil 2 der 2-teiligen Mission, um regenerierende Gesundheit zu bekommen, wenn sie unter 25% fällt. *S & M Grand Slam Ort: S&M-Anmeldungsbrett am Auto Sales-Gebäude in Chase Point Belohnung: Mehrfach-Missions-Herausforderung zum Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Händler (Formel R-und Style SR) *Hi-Way Tire Tourney Ort: Anmeldebrett hinter dem Hi-Way Reifenladen in Beechwood Belohnung: Mehrfach-Missions-Herausforderung zum Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Händler (Formel R und GT9 MK) *Go-Kar-TT - Holen Sie Gold in allen 4 Strecken Ort: Go-Kart neben der Rennstrecke auf der Vergnügungspark auf Firefly Island Belohnung: Entsperrt Go-Kart beim Auto-Händler Diese Missionen haben alle mit dem Freischalten von Fahrzeugen beim Auto-Markt zu tun, erledige sie alle für eine Belohnung Boulevard TT Ort: Sanchez unter einem Baum im Park Bohan Snake Ort: Hellenbach um die Ecke der Mauer in Industrial Graveyard Groove Ort: Hearse auf dem Parkplatz an der Westseite des Friedhofs in Steinway Dukes Dust Up TT Ort: Sultan zwischen Museum und den Tennisplätzen in Meadow Hills Monument Mania Location: Angel parked near fence on north end of South Slopes park Ort: Angel in der Nähe geparkten Zaun am nördlichen Ende von South Park Pisten Beach Blitz Ort: Sabre GT in der Einfahrt des großen Hauses in Beach Gate 35 ??? 9,5% 34 Rennen 9,28% 100 Kameras zerstören 6,83% 30 Monsterstunts 4,1% 80 Dealers finden 5,46% 21 Verstecke 4,3% 8 ??? 5,46% 2 Löwen Statuen 0,14% Quelle von http://gbatemp.net/index.php?showtopic=140921 (bei ??? ist mein Englisch zu schlecht, vielleicht kann es jemand besser) Fortsetzung folgt Kategorie:Checklisten Kategorie:Lösungen